shyrenix_warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey of the Great
Introduction The Journey of the Great was a journey which took place when multiple Clan cats left their clans to form four new clans which stay away from the Clans of Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, Riverclan and Skyclan. Kittypets, Loners and Rogues from the Rogue Gang also tagged along on this journey. The journey was originally led by Hiddenheart, once a part of Windclan, along with Blizzardstrike, once a Thunderclan warrior. As the end of the journey drew nearer, Meadowshine and Fallenwish also assumed leadership roles. Once the journey ended, the four cats acted as Clan leaders, as the cats divided themselves into somewhat evenly numbered groups. Why did the Journey take place? There are many reasons as to why the Journey took place in the first place, the reasons varying with every cat you ask. However, there are a few main answers to that question, as displayed below. Hiddenstar's Answer "Living with the five original Clans was and will forever be a wonderful experience that I will cherish, even as I go to Starclan. The life of a Warrior is truly like none other. However, it's hard to live among the other noble Warriors of the other Clans when you're treated as an outcast within your own Clan. I do not regret my decision to make this Journey and become the leader of one of the new four Clans, Hiddenclan." Hiddenstar was originally a Windclan warrior named Hiddenheart. He spent most of his life in Windclan feeling like an outcast, as most cats didn't want to approach him as he seemed almost emotionless to them, hence why he got the Warrior name "Hiddenheart." Hiddenheart soon grew tired of being an outcast, so after asking for his Clan leader's permission to leave the Clan as well as speak about his departure at the next Gathering, he got a fairly large group of cats to join him on the journey to find some new territory for the group to live in. Not every cat followed Hiddenheart for the same reason that he started the journey, but in the end, it seemed to benefit almost everyone. Blizzardstar's Answer "Personally, I had no issue living in Thunderclan. I felt like I was a well-respected Warrior and I generally had no issues or problems within the Clan. It was only when Hiddenstar asked me to join him on the Journey where I decided to leave my Clan for good. In the end, I managed to help out my friend, as well as improve the lives of multiple other cats. I am proud to be the leader of Blizzardclan and will protect my Clan with my life." Allegiances The Allegiances after the Journey of the Great is as shown below: Hiddenclan Leader: Hiddenstar Deputy: Skylight Healer: Honeysplash (Apprentice: Snowfall) Warriors: Lynxstrike (Apprentice: Rushpaw) Frostglow (Apprentice: Breezepaw) Liontuft Echofrost Silvernight (Apprentice: Splashpaw) Gingerstorm Robincry Finchflight Apprentices: Breezepaw Splashpaw Snowfall Rushpaw Queens: Vixenrunner Kits: Windkit Blossomkit Daisykit Elders: Wetfur Stumpyfeather Blizzardclan Leader: Blizzardstar Deputy: Cypresswind Healer: Specklefeather Warriors: Webrunner Mistflight Spiderstalker Amberstorm (Apprentice: Hazelpaw) Swiftripple Duskwing Rosetuft Violetswirl Lightwing Scorchwhisper Sparrowflower Moonpath Snowfin (Apprentice: Featherpaw) Apprentices: Hazelpaw Featherpaw Queens: Sweetberry Stormmist Kits: Morningkit Dewkit Falconkit Thunderkit Pouncekit Elders: Longmoon Witheredstream Dustyspark Lakefall Meadowclan Leader: Meadowstar Deputy: Brooksong Healer: Cloverheart Warriors: Springfeather (Apprentice: Fishpaw) Fernnose Iceflower Willowshade (Apprentice: Marshpaw) Sandsplash (Apprentice: Honeypaw) Larkmoon (Apprentice: Moonpaw) Silentwatcher Hollybreeze Jaywhisper (Apprentice: Willowpaw) Petalleap Bluestone Cherryflower Rushspring Apprentices: Moonpaw Honeypaw Marshpaw Fishpaw Willowpaw Queens: Cloudshine Smallstream Sunnyspring Ashwhisper Honeydawn Kits: Ripplekit Poolkit Softkit Leafkit Mintkit Mallowkit Mothkit Dreamkit Elders: Sootwhisker Perchstream Mossyfern Fallenclan Leader: Fallenstar Deputy: Brokensong Healer: Mothripple Warriors: Daisynose Wolfbreeze Curlwhisker Ravenflight (Apprentice: Hailpaw) Tornwind Darkheather Nightfang Sunnyspring (Apprentice: Larkpaw) Icemist Sweetdust (Apprentice: Fawnpaw) Softmoon Apprentices: Larkpaw Fawnpaw Hailpaw Queens: Nettlebreeze Kits: Fuzzykit Elders: Sunnyfoot Twilightpool Tawnysplash